Daddy's Little Angel: Many Milestones
by All4TheBest
Summary: Follow Erin Barton, her Father and the rest of her Ohana as she hits all of her Milestones. Walking, Riding a Bike, Reading (kind of), first school dance, first kiss, and of course all the other milestones parent record on video. However these aren't all completly normal Milestones. Her Ohana will make sure of that. (Rating may change)
1. First Steps

A/N - I gave up completely on my twist off story because I couldn't do anything with it. I chased another muse and forgot what I was doing there. I need to write my plot lines earlier huh. But anyways I am jumping ship on that and giving you another story in exchange. However Erin is older in this one, and to introduce it it is best to have a few little growing up snippets because I am jumping a lot. These snippets of course will hit all the major milestone until I get to Erin's preferred age. So first Erin is little so bare with me this is more of a Clint chapter than anything else.

Disclaimer - I do not own the Avengers franchise, or Clint Barton, nor do I say I do. I also do not own Dr. Seuss who I quote in this chapter. Erin Barton however is mine so paws off. (Just joking)

Lot's Of Love

All4TheBest

* * *

First Steps

Clint sighed as he sank into his favorite chair after confiscating the toy he felt was much too advanced for the recently one year old Erin. Or at least that is what he told himself. In truth he had taken the toy away because Erin's new favorite word was 'BALL!' and that is what the toy had been. After a few long days at work he did not want to hear the word ball being screeched out in the midst of the room.

Though in truth once again he was a bit upset seeing as 'ball' beat out 'daddy' in the word world of Erin Barton. However moving the ball toy away from the year old did much less than make her more insistent for her favorite toy.

It was a ball, overly large and purple though almost completely see through. He had gotten it from a store only weeks before for her Birthday, and other than the box of her 'grow with me' toy car it was the present the small girl was most interested in.

He thought back to the small birthday, it was fun and reminiscent of birthdays he had back home. Were his parents and Barney would gather round with his grandparents. Though this time it was not his true family, rather it was Peter, May, Ben, and himself. Erin's family, or at least the one she knew.

During the Party Erin had been such a little lady she was very interested in all of her presents until they were opened and she could pull at the open box or bag, and was more interested in poking her smash cake then smashing the smash cake. He ended up having to smash it for her. Which in turn made her cry.

May and Ben had laughed so hard at that. Remembering how happily Peter dug into his cake and patting Clint on the back.

'Maybe she won't be a food thrower" Ben had said though chuckles when had made Clint chuckle too. Erin and Peter joined soon after not really understanding why they were laughing but having fun doing so anyways.

"ball, ball, ball, Dada, ball, ball, ball! Dada Ball!" Erin was practically yelling in her small high pitched way accenting every end syllable. Clint sighed and twited to see her. However he was looking at an empty spot on the floor littered on the rug. He twisted trying to catch a glymce of red around the toys close enough that she could crawl couldn't find her. Scared he jumped to his feet only to see the small one year old pushed up on her toes and reaching for the purple ball he had moved from her.

He took the ball down off the table so Erin wouldn't pull it on her head and was met with a yell of ball. Then Clint Barton did a very ungraceful thing by jumping over the one year old and running to his room to grab the small camcorder picking it up and turning it on hoping that unlike the first time she crawled Erin would continue to walk. And she was, she was ungracefully continuing to walk back to her toys when he got back to the living room. She fell one or two times but continued to smile get back up and walk again. She was gurgling words and having a grand old time.

"Erin, What do you got?" He asked in a higher pitched voice than he usually used. Wanting to get the small girl talking as well.

"Ball Dada, Ball" The one year old said walking back toward her father.

"Yes you do my baby girl. You got a ball." He smiled as he watched his baby girl continue to take her first real steps without something helping her or just going back and forth from himself and May or Ben, whichever one she was with when he picked her up for the day.

"Baby?" Erin said her voice raising four octaves as she did. "Dada Baby," She said pointing toward him.

"Yes Erin your Dada's baby." He smiled.

"Dada Baby, Dada Baby, Dada Baby," She chanted as she flopped on her butt. "Dada Ball?" She asked and Clint smiled. He tucked away the video camera and smiled at her sitting down as well and taking the ball from her and rolling it back to her. She reached out to grab it and picked it up and attempted to throw it back thought it did no more than skip across the carpet. Clint caught it and rolled it back. They did this for a while until Clint decided it was getting late and Erin needed to be getting to bed.

"Erin, come on its bed time." He said and the small girl raspberry back at him with a smile and he reached over to pull the one year old into his lap carrying her into her bed and laying her down on her crib.

"Owl" the girl said though it came out sounding more like ah-wooo than owl and Clint grabbed the small toy and handed it to his precious baby before tucking her in tightly under her pooh bear blanket.

"How about we do the story first tonight." He said grabbing the small story book from the bedside and placing it in his lap as he sunk into the rocking chair. "Now where were we, oh I know." He said using his finger to find him place. Erin turned to face him.

"They Laughed and they Laughed, Then they all ran away.

And Horton was lonely. He wanted to play

but he sat on the egg and continued to say

"I meant what I said

And I said what I meant…

An elephant's faithful

One hundred per cent!

"No matter What happens,

This egg must be tended!"

But poor Horton's troubles

Were far, far from ended

For, while Horton sat there

So faithful, so kind,

_Three hunters came sneaking_

_Up softly behind!_

He heard the men's footsteps!

He turned with a start!

_Three rifles were aiming_

_Right straight at his heart!_

Did he run?

_He did not!_

HORTON STAYED ON THAT NEST,

AND HE HELD HIS HEAD HIGH,

AND HE THREW OUT HIS CHEST!

And he looked at the hunters

As much as to say:

"_Shoot_ if you must

But I _won't_ run away!

I meant what I said

And I said what I meant…

An elephant's faithful

One hundred per cent!"

Erin's eyes were drooping from where she lay on her cot. I think that's enough for old Horton tonight don't you baby girl." He said placing the book away and tucking a stray thin curl behind Erin's small ear. He continued to run his hand through her hair while he sang her the lullaby he always had. Erin was soon out like a light. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her head.

"My big walking girl. You are growing up way too fast." He smiled before turning off her light and retiring into the living room to slouch in his chair once again with a smile. It had almost been an hour since he had sat down first but that was fine. He would put his slouching on hold for an hour if that hour meant playing with the bubbly and screeching ball of joy that was his daughter.

* * *

So there is the first chapter. I have no Idea how many of these little milestones I will write but I do have a few ideas. Anyways If any of you readers have a milestone you want me to cover I will try to if it fits where I want to go with this timeline.

So please I love reader interaction, leave suggestions in Reviews or P.M me I will do as many as I can.

Lots of Love,

All4TheBest.


	2. First Bike Ride

A/N -

Alright, So I changed how I thank people for reading alerting, favoriting, and reviewing.

First for everyone who has read this story, there are 127 of you. So thank you really. I wrote the last chapter riding home from vacation in Virginia (which I can spell unlike the collage that had to recall their diplomas, whoopsies, thats an uh-oh)

So it means a lot over a hundred people read it in six days.

Next to those who alerted, my biggest group of names this time. I have no idea who the 127 people who read the story are, but I know you all are some of them.

Barton-Lover, I'mLostButI'mNeverLonely, InsaneKids159, LauraJenCC, Neverland123, PinkiPunki, Sallyc2, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, ToriiroT, alexcedeno, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters, and soccerwriter.

Thank you all.

Now Favorites.

Scarlet-X-Alchemy and alexcedeno(hey I may remeber that one) Thank both of you for favoriting.

And of course my reviewers.

Runaway Fantasy Princess and Lollypops101, you all are amazing as you probably know. Whoop whoop.

So here is your guy's second chapter were Erin is four. I am not sure if I will have a rhyme or reason to ages so just bear with me. I will put her age on every chapter though as so to avoid confusion.

Also I have a cameo appearance from another marvel character in here which is not really cameo at all.

Can you guys figure out who it is?

* * *

First Bike Ride.

Erin Barton was determined, overly determined to achieve the next big thing that stood in her way from being a big kid like the others in the building. How one may ask was the small four year old was going to accomplish becoming a big kid. And for one not around Erin Barton every moment of the day this would be a normal question. You see yesterday Peter Parker had learned to ride his bike. Which meant he was allowed to ride from the parking garage to the mailboxes with the other kids.

Sure Erin was allowed to take the ten foot ride as well, but most of the children in the building were ten and older and they did not want to be slowed down by a four year old with training wheels. That is why after naptime (seeing as it was summer and Daycare was out) when Mrs. May let Peter and Erin ride bikes outside for a bit after putting on their . Erin ran straight for Peter's bike, the one without training wheels. She had ran out into the driveway and hopped on. She rested on her right foot for a few seconds before she heard Peter running behind her complaining she took his bike. She pushed off and placed her small feet on the pedals.

Left, Right, Left, Right, she thought as she pedaled down the driveway her hands gripping the handlebars ignoring Peter's protests behind her. She looked down slightly and saw the sidewalk moving so fast under her She looked up with a wide grin on her face unable to be matched by anything else. She stopped pedaling and pushed herself up on her feet ever so slightly like she had seen the older kids doing. It really did feel like flying.

She saw the mailbox was coming soon so she tightened her left hand expecting to feel the break. But there was none. She lifted her feet of the pedals. She tried again but still there was no break. She looked down to see just two plain handlebars. She looked back up and tightened her grip.

So she screamed because she realized she didn't know how to stop.

"ERIN!" She heard Peter yell behind her as he ran down the path. Noticing quickly that she couldn't stop. She would have by now if she could. The apartments were on a slight hill that pitched right after the mailboxes. If she didn't stop before them the hill would make her go into the road faster than she should.

"ERIN, PEDAL BACK!" he tried to help but it was doubtedly she could hear him over her own screams. So he ran faster. Maybe he could catch up? the attempt was futile. Erin passed the mailboxes and rode down the hill and onto the road. Luckily there weren't any cars coming so she made it across safely.

However the bush lining the property across the street provided a braking system the four year old was unready for. The bike speared in and Erin followed right along. Peter was at the mailboxes by then and ran directly to Erin's side. After looking both ways of course. He then ran over to Erin's side.

The small red head had already pushed herself from the bush and was looking at her arm which now held a small scrape.

"Erin are you crazy?" Peter had asked as he caught up with her.

"I just wanted to learn how to ride a big kid bike. So I could be a big kid like you." she sighed. Peter looked at her with one raised eyebrow and a huff.

"You could'a just asked Uncle Ben to help you instead'a stealin' my bike. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Peter said, before looking at the shallow cut.

"It doesn't hurt at all. And I don't wanna ask Mr. Ben I wanna do it myself. Won't you help me Peter?" Erin asked and Peter looked back at the apartments.

"You should really ask Uncle Ben, I can't help alot Erin. I not big enough." Peter explained.

"But I thought you where a big kid since you learned to ride a bike." Erin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I am but I am not big enough to help you. I'm only five." Peter said as if that explained everything.

"Peter, Erin, are you guys alright?" Came the question from a high pitched voice walking up the sidewalk. Peter's face lit up as he jumped to his feet.

"Kitty, Kitty, can you help us?" Peter said practically yelling to the older girl. Erin got the idea because soon she followed in step.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the two preschoolers.

"I wanna learn to ride a bike, can you teach me?" Erin asked.

"Well sure Erin, but we have to ask Mrs. Parker first." Kitty said as she smiled down at the two kids.

"No," Erin whined. "I want it to be a surprise." she told the older girl.

"Well I am sorry Erin, but I have to ask Mrs. Parker. I bet if we ask nicely Mrs. Parker will keep a secret for us. She seems like she is cool like that." Kitty said kneeling down placing her backpack next to her. The fourteen year old had been around both Erin and Peter for a while so she knew that this would be a good way to get the two small children to corporate.

"She is cool." Peter said proudly smiling at the fact even older kids knew how cool his Aunt May was.

"I bet she may even help. Like she did with Erin's super spy mission last month remember." Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Erin chimed in so the three got Peter's bike out of the bush then went to ask Mrs. May Parker for permission which she gave seeing as Kitty had always been responsible and taken the kids to the park many times when Ms. May had needed to do something. However this verdict only came after telling Erin she wouldn't have dessert after dinner for not asking before she tried to ride the bike and placing a captain america band-aid over her arm. After Coulson had baby sat Erin for a day at base Erin knew all about Captain America, which she of course told Peter who begged for the band-aids seeing them at the store.

His logic being of sound child logic of course. 'Captain America had the juice that made him heal fast. So if he used a band-aid with Captain America's face on it he would heal fast to.' as I said, sound child logic.

Both Erin and Peter were excited when Kitty had led them back down stairs to give another go on the bike. Peter especially so since he had his indestructible camera with him to take pictures of the event. He didn't know why he should take pictures of Erin learning to ride a bike but Aunt May had done it for him so, once again the sound child logic of Peter Benjerman Parker.

"Alright so to go you pedal forward and to stop," Kitty said pushing Erin's right foot back to demonstrate holding the bike upright at the same time. "You pedal back. Be ready to catch yourself though because if you don't you'll fall when the bike tips." She let her hand go and Erin placed her feet on the ground.

"Good job, now I am going to stay right here just incase, so lets try going forward a bit." The teen instructed grabbing the handlebar and the back of the seat helping Erin move forward slightly. They did this for a good hour going up and down the path to the mailboxes before Erin became more comfortable and Kitty began to let go a little bit. Keeping her hands near the bike for support.

"Good job Erin, alright, tell me when you've got it." She said and the small red head sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in concentration.

"I good, I good, Let go Kitty I got it." Erin said loudly and Kitty did just that.

"Take the picture Peter," She called and the little boy did. Erin stopped the bike at the mailbox and hopped up running it back to the other two. She let the bike fall and ran to give Kitty a hug.

"I did it, I did it. Did you see Kitty I did it!" Erin exclaimed. "I am a big girl now!" She yelled Kitty just laughed.

"Yup you're a big girl. Good job Erin, now keep practicing and I am sure you will be a pro by the time Mr. Clint and Ms. Tasha get back." Kitty smiled.

"You did it Erin! You did it." Peter said running over.

"Did you get a picture?" Erin asked as she was set down on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, we will have to have Aunt May print it out for us." Peter smiled.

"Yeah! Lets go ask." Erin said taking the camera.

"Yeah, let me grab my bike." Peter said running to get it. Erin followed with a large smile.

"Thank you again Kitty," Both yelled over their shoulders as they ran inside. One more milestone covered for Erin Barton.

* * *

A/n - alright I think its pretty obvious but still leave guesses in review box. And also any milestones you all want to see me cover. I will once again try to do all that I can fit :)

Remember the three R's - (which you can find on other Daddy's Angel stories)

Lots O Love,

All4TheBest


	3. Leaning on Others

A/N - Alright so due to the fact I have watched Avengers like 10 times today I had to write this. It is not technically a milestone like first steps or first bike ride or something like that But I think it is a very important large event to hit so I am going to call it a milestone.

Oh and Erin is 4 in the beginning and five at the end 5 in this.

* * *

Thank Yous

First for everyone who has read this story, there are 289 of you. Yey I love everyone who reads this story.

Next to those who alerted, my biggest group of names still.

Barton-Lover, I'mLostButI'mNeverLonely, InsaneKids159, LauraJenCC, Neverland123, PinkiPunki, Sallyc2, Scarlet-X-Alchemy, ToriiroT, alexcedeno, TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters, soccerwriter, Qwerty124, Mbarbs1996, soccerstar0198

Thank you all.

Now Favorites.

Scarlet-X-Alchemy, alexcedeno, Thank both of you for favoriting.

And of course my reviewers.

Runaway Fantasy Princess, discordchick, I-Owe-Not, alexcedeno, Qwerty124, and Lollypops101.

our guy's second chapter were Erin is four. I am not sure if I will have a rhyme or reason to ages so just bear with me. I will put her age on every chapter though as so to avoid confusion.

* * *

Leaning on Others

Sitting in a pew that became more uncomfortable as time drug on the four year old adjusted herself yet again. She stared up at the front of the room past the black fallings of what she felt was an extremely ugly hat. At the front at the two large pictures sitting under the arms of a large crucifix thats shadow loomed over them all. The four year old did not know either person who where now in the pictures but she knew someone who did. So here she was sitting next to her Daddy and her Mommy in what she was sure was the most itchy black dress any store ever sold. She also disliked the ever tightening grip her Mommy had on her wrist. As if the woman was scared Erin would disappear. Distracting herself from her hand which kind of hurt at the moment she looked over to her Daddy.

Clint sat his eyes focused on a singular point much like when he zoned in on a target. The rest of the world seemed to just blur arround him. Erin had seen this look once or twice when she had gone to the Helicarrier with her Daddy on 'office' days. Or when Clint had a case that shook him enough not to want Erin out of his sight for any length of time. Those where usually the cases that involved children though. Even Erin was smart enough to notice that. But when she would spend the day at Headquarters she would always spend time with him at the Gym so she knew the look well. He blinked almost noticing Erin's gaze and smiled down at her gripping her knee in his hand. Erin smiled back softly and then looked back toward the front. She kept watching him though her peripherals though. She watched as he fussed over his tie then his cuffs and then smoothed out his pants. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she did not want to disturb anyone else so she didn't.

It felt like ever before everyone stood up and began to filter out of the room. For that Erin was extremely grateful. She felt her mother's grip on her arm tighten and pull slightly alerting the girl it was time to go. Erin reached back to grab her Daddy's hand as well as the two walked to the car. Erin stopped a bit short letting go of her parents hands when they got to the sidewalk. She twisted ever so slightly so she could see the three people in black before her.

None of them acknowledged her but she did not tear her eyes away from them. She watched as the two adults were huddled together a child pinned between them. She took a step forward before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and saw her Daddy kneeling down to look at her, she looked back at the three people then over to her Daddy. She then nodded and looked back as the family stepped into through a gate into a large graveyard, and if she looked really hard she could even make out the two caskets that held the people in the pictures.

She felt her Daddy's hands slip around her and lift her off the ground as he walked them to their own car a bit farther down where Natasha was waiting. Erin kept staring at the disappearing family before them however. She was placed in the back of the car and into her booster seat. Before her Daddy kissed her head, something he usually didn't do, and shutting the door.

He walked around the the front of the car and made to open the door. But Natasha who was leaning on the hood stopped him and pulled him into a hug. Something that had become more normal now and Erin always watched waiting for the two to exchange a kiss. Because nothing would make the small four year old happier for the person who she called Mommy and the person who she called Daddy to actually be her Mommy and Daddy. She knew her Daddy was her real Daddy, even if he adopted her but she wanted Tasha to be her real Mommy. So they could be like every other family with a Mommy and a Daddy. The two however pulled away and got into the car no kiss exchanged to Erin's disappointment.

The car pulled out of its spot and began to follow start on its way home. Neither her Mommy or Daddy started the music so the car was plunged into silence. It was a few minutes before Erin decided she couldn't take the silence anymore. Especially not when she had so many questions about where she had been, and what a funeral was.

"Daddy," She said, Clint's hands tightened at the wheel as he nodded knowing Erin would take that as a sign to conintue.

"Were they bad people? Is that why they had to go away,_ forever_." Erin asked the statement with the infliction of a question so Clint just sighed and shook his head.

"No Angel, they weren't bad people." Clint explained not going any farther. He felt Natasha's hand slip past her seat and over in the space between them.

"Then why did they have to go away forever. Did bad people make them go away forever like they did my real mommy and daddy?" Erin asked as a light turned yellow making Clint skid to an unneeded stop seeing as he would have no doubt been clear of the intersection when the light turned red.

As the car jerked Clint tightened his left hand on the wheel and moved his left in front of Natasha who had thrown a hand back in front of Erin. Erin bobbed slightly in her seat but was still unphased.

Clint looked back in the rear view mirror at Erin who looked straight back at him with a questioning gaze. She was waiting for him to answer. He swallowed the ever growing lump in his throat but when he went to form words nothing came out.

"No Erin, there were no bad guys this time. The plane they were on crashed and..." Natasha explained.

"Oh people get hurt when things crash. Did the plane hit another plane?" She asked her legs now bouncing on the seat.

"No Erin it hit the ground." Clint said finding his voice again.

"Oh," Erin said taking that as an answer for now. The car was once again plunged into a deafening silence. Clint was staring straight ahead and Erin was staring out of the window.

"What are you thinking about Erin?" Natasha asked.

"I was thinking that the driver was new. Even I know planes go in the air and not in the ground. And I am four." Erin said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"A person who drives a plane is a pilot Erin. and He wasn't new. The plane stopped working, he tried to keep it in the air but it crashed anyways." Clint explained and Erin looked up at her Daddy. She heard the tense sound in his voice, her most important question on the tip of her tongue.

"Will, Will they..." She began before picking at her dress in between her fingertips.

"Will they," She began again but still did not finish the sentence.

"Will they what Erin?" Natasha asked.

"Will they be okay?" Erin finally got out

"I..." Natasha began

"Yeah Erin, they will be fine." Clint assured ignoring the pointed look Natasha sent him. Erin nodded and gave a half hearted smile.

The day passed quickly and soon it was almost nine fifteen forty five minutes after Erin's bed time but the small red head could not find sleep. So she did what she always did when she couldn't sleep. She opened her window and curled up on the firemens ledge right outside of it. As if it were her own little balcony. She leaned her head over the edge and sighed hoping that soon she would be able to fall asleep. She did have daycare tomorrow and didn't want to be too tired to play. She sighed and looked down catching glimpse of an all too familiar tuft of brown hair. Smiling she made her way down the stairs two floors until she got to where Peter was.

When she got there however she noticed her friend crying. Taking a cautionary step forward she moved to the edge and into Peter's peripheral. Peter looked over before staring back out into the unwindowed building that was blocking their view of anything else.

"I miss them," he said simply and Erin just nodded. Peter turned to look at her completely. "I miss them a lot." He said and Erin wrapped her arms around her friend. "I miss them so much it kind of hurts." He whispered. Erin just held tighter not saying anything because she didn't know what to say. She had never lost a Parent so she didn't know how to console her friend who had just lost two.

Erin spent the night WITH Peter, not wanting to leave Peter alone and becoming quite tired by the time nine thirty rolled around. The two where curled in a hug under his red blanket when Ben went to check on Peter the next morning. He nodded to May who was on the phone with a worried Clint and shut the door again. He told May to have the Barton's come down and they would make breakfast. Till such a time as the children woke up alone he wouldn't force them. He knew Peter needed the comfort. And in truth Erin seemed to need his nephew as much as Peter needed Erin.

The pew was similar and the dress was no more comfortable, even if it now fell just above her knees rather than slightly below, but Erin felt like a far different person than she had been at the beginning of last year. She felt older, now being a whole five years old, and well a lot more sad. This sadness gripping. It felt like it was a large hand holding her chest and tightening its grip. She tried really really hard not to cry because she knew that her Mom and Dad did not want to cry and she knew that if she did they might. So she didn't. She swallowed the large lump in her troat and turned to look at the rest of the pew. Her Dad was at the end of the row his hands resting on her lap, as she was sitting in his, as he stared at some far away point much like he did before. But this time the point was higher. It was almost as if he was staring at where the wall met the ceiling. Next to her her Mother was still gripping her tightly as if she was still terrified of losing Erin.

Next to her was Captain America Steve Rogers sir who was staring directly at the picture as if not wanting to disrespect the honor of the man who had died. Beside him Pepper Potts was trying to stop Tony Stark, who held a half empty flask, from doing just that. Bruce Banner was on the other side of Tony looking anywhere but the front of the room he at the moment was messing with his suit trying to ignore the slight green tinting his brown eyes He was at the end of the Pew.

She looked at the front of the room at the picture of a man she knew so well. She looked at all of the agents who didn't speak.

Her Uncle Phil lived and breathed S.H.I.E.L.D so there were maybe seven people who were not S.H.I.E.L.D personal at the funeral and all of them knew who he truly was.

Soon they all moved outside and the casket was lowered. Erin took the small picture out of her little purse she begged to bring for this reason. After the casket was lowered and the grave was covered everyone slowly began to trickle out. The Avengers minus one had all congregated a little ways away from the grave leaning on each other in a way Erin was sure real Ohana's did. She took a step away and slipped from their watchful gazes. She went to sit next to his grave a place most people had now moved away from.

"Uncle Phil, I figured it out. I really did. Peter even helped. I wrote everything down on here, though a lot of it is probably spelt wrong." she said placing the now faded picture she had drew of the Avengers on the grave tucking it under a bit of dirt to keep it there.

"I gonna tell you anyways though. First the ones you know. Mommy is Mulan, but you knowed that. And Daddy is robin hood. Director Fury sir is Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bruce is Stitch or at least he is when he's hulk, and Mr. Tony is Iron Giant, and Mr. Captain America Steve Rogers sir is Tarzan because he no understanding our time yet like Tarzan no understand Jane. Peter said he think that he should be Aurora , the princess. I thought you would laugh at that. Anyways Mr. Thor is Hercules, have you seen that one, Mr. Ben showed it to me last week cause we just got home and they stole me for a night to give Mommy and Daddy time alone. Peter told that I was no allowed to go on year vacations anymore. Mrs. May and Mr. Ben gave me this look though, I think they know about everything. It makes me sad because I forgot about them and they probably worried about me. Anyways, Auntie Ria is Bagheera, even tho I know that be a boy. I not figure out a lot of the others, except for Ms. Darcy, she Rapunzel. Definitely rapunzel. And yous, yous Cogsworth. Always cogsworth. I, I love you Uncle Phil, and yous a part of my Ohana you know so I won't forget you. Never ever. Peter told me something that someone told him. He said that if I never ever forget you then it will be like you never left. I is gonna try really really hard not to forget you. I promise. Even when it hurts I'll forget you cause you're my Uncle Phil and I love you. I gots to go now before Daddy starts lookin' for me. You followed orders you know Uncle Phil. I don't know if Director Fury sir told you that. But you followed orders really really good." Erin said freely crying by this point and leaning over to hug it tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was her Uncle Phil and not cold granite.

"I didn't tell him enough you know." A voice said from behind her and Erin jerked up looking at the tall and overbearing form of Mr. Director Fury sir.

"I have a bad habit of never telling people the things that matter enough." He said with a wayward glance to the outskirts of the grave yard.

"You should fix that Mr. Director Fury sir." Erin said wiping her tears with her wrist.

"Phil said that as well." The man said his eyes still on a far away point.

"Do you miss him terribly." Erin asked her eyes now trained on the head stone.

"Sometimes, but other times he feels like he hasn't left at all." He said with a forlorn tone.

"You should be getting over to your father. He will be wondering where you are. Good day," He said and Erin moved to do that and then looked back, she thought to say something else but her Dad found her and took her away. She curled up on the sofa in her father's lap in a large sweatshirt she had stole from Coulson's rooms before leaving the Helicarrier and owl watching Beauty in the Beast. Her Dad was seated on the couch as well on the other side of Erin with Natasha wrapped up in his arms.

"Who is in this movie Erin," He asked with a sad smile. Erin turned back to look at him.

"No one Daddy," She answered not wanting to talk about Uncle Phil in that moment.

"You sure, because Beast sure reminds me of Hulk." Her mom said and Erin knew the two were trying to make her happy. They were trying very hard, Her mom didn't know that Uncle Phil thought the same. She couldn't have. Erin never told her and she doubted Uncle Phil talked to her mom about it. but Erin felt well she didn't know. She tried to place the best smile she could on her face.

"Uncle Phil thought so too." She said and looked away from them quickly hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Oh Erin, I didn't know." Natasha said pushing herself up and wrapping the five year old in her arms.

"I know, I tired Mommy, Can I go to bed early?" Erin asked tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"You can if you want to dorogaya_, 'sweetheart_'" Natasha said pulling the girl even tighter.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mommy." Erin said hugging her tightly and hopping off the couch as the Beast and Belle began to sing 'Something There'.

"I will be just a second Erin." Clint said and Erin stopped at her door.

"I too tired tonight Daddy, I don't need my bedtime story or song. I'll see you tomorrow." Erin said walking into her room.

"God I am an idiot."

"Hey, it will be fine, we will be fine. She just needs some time. Probably won't even fall asleep. Give her an hour or so she will come clamber back into our bed not wanting to be alone." Clint assured.

Erin walked away from her door and climbed out of her window. She walked down to Peter's landing and knocked on his window. Peter had been finishing up a lego fort in his room so he looked up when there was a tap on his window. He went to tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben that he would be going to bed early before going back and slipping on a jacket before stepping out of his window. He looked at Erin's tear stained cheeks and took the girl's hand in his own leading her back up to her room and slipping in behind her.

The two then perched on Erin's bed Erin wrapped in Peter's arms as they always did when one needed comfort.

"I miss him," Erin said simply staring at her roof before turning to face peter.

"I miss him really bad." Peter tightened his arms around his friend and nodded against her head.

"I miss him so much it hurts and I don't know what to do." He whispered. "I want him to come back." Erin said before beginning to bawl. Peter, not knowing what else to do just held a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry Erin," He whispered. "I'm so so sorry."

* * *

Alright there you go. And before you all say it I KNOW COULSON LIVES! I know alright, don't attack the review box with, he lives reviews because I understand he lives. I get it. I am manipulating the situation for my own purposes. Everything will make since sooner or later.

Anyways, I am working on First day of Kindergarten it should be up before long. The other one I have a basic idea for is first kiss. I am just wondering if anyone has any ideas on who should get, or steal, Erin's first kiss.

So who do you think gets little Erin's first Kiss? PM or leave answers in review box. :) - (smiley face that i think will be turned into a J {does anyone know why that happens})


	4. Erin's 'FIRST' Kiss

**_A/N – Really, Really, Really, Really short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do however because once again it is really short. Sorry for long chapter lovers. However I should get a new one up tomorrow fingers crossed before the S.H.E.I.L.D premiere. I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!_**

* * *

Erin's 'FIRST' Kiss

Clint Barton leaned against the half wall separating the kitchen from the living room and smiled as he watched the two one and a half year old's babble to one another as they tried to figure out the baby proof door. They moved their hands and spun around stomping their feet both more interested in each other than the tornado of toys they had created mere moments earlier. Clint sighed and smiled as he watched the two glad that they had each other. He would be lying if he said that there home lives were less than ideal. Erin comes from where she did and Clint adopting her the way he had, and Peter growing up with his approaching elderly Aunt May and Uncle Ben because his parents left on some job close to six months ago. However neither child seemed aware so he let them continue in their blissful ignorance. There was a knock on the door and he went to unlock it, doors being the new favorite playing of the two toddlers. Picking Erin up in one arm He held Peters hand in the other as he unlocked and opened the door. Outside with a large smile ready to see Peter where May and Ben.

Peter squealed the butchered names of 'ay and b' as recognition and reached to be picked up by Aunt May. The two adults took the happy greeting having taken a much deserved date night earlier leaving Peter in the capable hands of Clint.

"Did the tornado hit," Ben asked with a chuckle and Clint sent a friendly glare at the older man.

"They decided the toy box was a more fun toy than the toys inside." Clint admitted and May smiled, "cups are an all-time favorite as well." She added.

"Yes ," Clint said noting the two cups that joined the rest of the soft toys in the mess that was the living room floor, "so I learned."

"Well it's late so we will step out of your hair, Peter go give Mr. Clint and Erin hugs." May said setting Peter down, Clint bent down and allowed a wiggling Erin to go and give Peter a hug. Being the newest thing for the two, Peter waddled over and gave Erin a big hug then pulled away a gave her a sloppy kiss making May smile, Ben howl in laughter and Clint let out a howling cry playfully as he whisked Erin up into his arms and away from the seventeen month old boy. Peter and Erin laughed in response as he watched the man cover his eyes.

"U… Pro….bem?" Erin asked as she tried to pull her father's hands from his face making all three adults laugh. May and Ben stayed for a bit until Peter fell asleep in his Uncle's lap. May collected Peter and after customary good byes the three left.

Later that night as Clint placed Erin in her crib as he lowered gaze at her.

"So Erin one more time will we be kissing any more boys?" He asked and Erin smiled and responded happily with a "no no no" waggling her finger back and forth. Clint smiled and kissed her head again.

"That's right baby girl no no, boys have cooties." He told the unknowing child who was more interested in her mobile. He leaned back and fell into the rocking chair the girl's lullaby already on his lips and he fell asleep with a foolish hope that all fathers at some point have. It was the hope that Erin would wait thirty more years before she kissed any more boys.

* * *

**_A/N - AS I SAID SHORT. Hope everyone liked it, drop a review please._**


End file.
